Just A Little Crush
by King Sparky
Summary: Shad wanted to just kiss him then and there, and think about the consequences later; but he didn't, because that wasn't what Shad did. Fluffy story, not to be taken too serious. T for sexual references. Two-shot. M/M
1. Physical Skills

"Well, I'm formidable at book reading, but I lack, shall we say, physical skills."

Ashei sniggered, covering her mouth with her hand. Shad's eyes widened and he ducked his head, looking quite flustered.

"I'm sure you have some physical skills," Link said kindly, smiling at the older man. "You just need to exercise them more."

The tip of Shad's ears had turned red, while Ashei continued to laugh to herself, pressing her palm harder against her traitorous mouth.

"Ashei? Shad?" Link asked, adopting his usual adorably confused face.

Telma giggled a little from the bar, and waved her hand dismissively at the teen. "Don't you worry about those two, honey," she said with a small fond smile.

"I believe Ashei is laughing at the sexual implications of Shad's comment," Rusl said evenly, not even uncrossing his arms. "Good to see you again, Link."

None of this was helping Link's confusion, but he smiled as his friend from his village spoke, nodding his head in greeting.

Ashei had calmed down a little, but she couldn't help herself from winking suggestively at Shad, a smirk on her face. "I'm sure Link would love to help with your _physical skills,_" she said.

Shad coughed and twiddled his thumbs, staring down at his feet to avoid the eyes of his companions.

Link nodded in silent agreement, a smile gracing his face. "Do you have a sword?"

Ashei snorted with laughter, while Shad only shook his head shyly and made an attempt to look up at the green-clad teenager.

"You can use mine," Link said. "Your hands aren't as big as mine, so you'll probably have to use my smaller sword."

Managing to ignore Ashei's now crazed laughter, Shad let a small smile slip onto his face. "Oh dear, are you sure you wouldn't mind? I'd really hate to be a bother."

Link shook his head and began to head for the door.

"Now?" asked Shad with wide eyes. He scrambled to his feet, knocking their map clear off the wooden table. Ashei rolled her eyes and set it back on the table as Shad followed Link, looking pretty unimpressive next to Link's wiry form.

*

"You're holding it wrong," Link chastised, walking over to where Shad was clumsily swinging the sword around, tripping over his own feet and stumbling every time the weight of the sword swung to one side. The pathetic looking dummy, made of wood, a bucket and a pumpkin head, seemed to be mocking him, baring no marks or any indication that Shad was hitting his target.

The swordsman placed his hands over Shad's on the hilt of the sword and slid his hands further apart, placing one near the base and another closer to the top. He released his hands and stepped back, looking at Shad critically with his hands on his hips.

"Stance isn't right," Link mumbled, mostly to himself. He moved closer and grabbed Shad's waist, shifting his body into a better position. With his body pressed against Shad's, he tried to move the other man's stance. "Don't just stand there; part your legs and evenly spread your weight. Aim with precision, and put power behind your swings. Put _this _foot back a bit." As he spoke, he gently guided Shad's right leg back so one foot was further back from the other.

Shad ignored the strange fluttery feeling in his stomach at Link's closeness, and listened as best as he could, doing what the swordsman instructed. He stood in his new stance, looking noticeably less stupid, and more like he knew what he was doing.

Link nodded approvingly as he stepped back, and Shad swung again, this time striking the sword into the dummy's pumpkin head. He stumbled back from the force of the sword hitting the vegetable, but he wore a small triumphant smile as he drew the sword back to his side.

"Better," said Link, smiling softly at Shad. "See? It's not that hard."

"My, my, you really are a modest fellow," Shad said with a chuckle. "It may not be hard to hit a pumpkin on a stick, but you're fighting all kinds of dangerous foes. I admire your fighting skills."

"I-uh, admire your reading skills," Link said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

Shad laughed. "No need to be polite, Link. I know my academics are hardly useful in these times."

"No, really!" Link insisted, looking a little panicked. "You're so smart. I admire that; if you didn't notice, I don't have a lot going on upstairs." He laughed at Shad's open-mouthed expression, and took the sword back with a smile. "I still don't think I know what Ashei found so funny. Did I do something?"

Shad gaped at him. Rusl had basically spelled it out for him, and he still didn't get it. He was very innocent for such a great hero. "While I was talking about your sword-fighting skills, I suppose physical could also be referring to... well, more romantic things, like Rusl said," he explained, ducking his head with a blush on his face.

"Romantic? Like a kiss?" Link asked, tilting his head like a clueless little puppy.

"Er, yes. And more," Shad agreed with a cough.

Link nodded slowly, and then a smile lit up his face. "Oh! I'm sure you aren't lacking those physical skills either," he said reassuringly.

Shad stared blankly at him, hardly believing his ears. "Oh dear, Link, I wouldn't know," he said, more than a little flustered. "I've never... I don't... I haven't tried."

"Really? Me neither. I guess I hugged Ilia a few times, but there's supposed to be fireworks or something, isn't there? She said you're supposed to feel warm and fuzzy, or have butterflies in your stomach," Link explained, sounding oddly serious.

"Yes," Shad agreed. "The 'butterflies' feeling often relates to an attraction to the person, or, a crush, you could say."

"Have you ever felt like that?"

Shad recalled that weird fluttery feeling he'd had when Link had his hands on his waist, their bodies close together. As he delved deeper into thoughts of the feeling, he realised he wanted that closeness again. He wanted to feel the warmth and even the fluttering.

He seemed to have developed a crush.

"Yes," Shad said quietly. "I was beginning to think I wasn't attracted to anybody and then... suddenly, I realised."

"Who was it?" Link asked curiously.

"_Is,_" Shad corrected. "Not was, _is._"

"Who _is _it?" Link asked, still curious but with a small smile on his face.

"Link, I shouldn't be holding you up," Shad said, glancing up at the sinking sun. "You're a busy fellow, correct? I believe Ashei suggested you go see Auru."

Link opened his mouth to protest, but he suddenly saw sense in Shad's words. He was right, Midna wanted to find the Mirror of Twilight, and he needed to see Auru in case he knew something. It wasn't much of a lead, but it was the only one they had.

"Okay," he agreed. "See you later, Shad."

"Thank you for your time, Link," Shad said politely, and turned to head back to the doors into Castle Town. "Telma says you are welcome in the bar any time."

Link watched him go with a slight frown. He couldn't help it; he was curious now. Who would such a proper and smart man like Shad be crushing on?


	2. Hit Me

Over the next few days, Shad heard nothing from Link. The day after Link had left, Auru had returned with news of a green-clad swordsman who had left to search the desert for a 'cursed mirror.' Shad couldn't even begin to guess Link's interest in such a thing, but he found himself worrying. Even though Link had not been around, mere thoughts of him had stirred up that fluttering feeling in Shad's stomach, and Ashei often scolded him for not paying attention and zoning out, which he'd never seemed to have a problem with before. She said he looked lovesick, which he vehemently denied. In his head, he admitted she was pretty spot on, but he wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of knowing she'd caught him out.

_His absence makes my mind go nearly mad with all these thoughts, _Shad thought. _Is it worth it to even acknowledge this 'crush'? ... What would have happened if I had admitted my attraction to him?_

He imagined Link smiling at him, and pulling him into his embrace with those strong arms, and couldn't stop himself from sighing. He felt a warm feeling spread through his body and for a moment felt as if he had the swordsman in his arms. But the next moment, it was gone, and he was left with only Ashei, Auru and Rusl's conversation, and the occasional quip from Telma behind her bar as usual.

"I think Link's coming," Ashei said, leaning against the wooden table as usual, her hand spread on it's surface so her fingertips brushed the tattered edges of the map.

Shad looked at her curiously. "Why do you think that?" he asked.

"I can just feel it. I won't be here when he comes, though. I want to go check out Snowpeak. I've heard some pretty interesting stories about that place," she replied.

"Snowpeak?" Shad repeated incredulously.

"Snowpeak. And I have a feeling Link will want to check it out as well. He seems to end up wherever there's trouble. Tell him where I am when he stops by, yeah?"

Shad nodded, and pushed his glasses further up on his nose. "I'll do that," he agreed.

*

"I don't know where the pieces of the mirror could be," said Midna. "But we might find a clue in the bustle of Castle Town."

Link nodded, and he smiled as an imagine of Shad popped into his head. He was such a handsome man, and Link found it hard to believe he didn't have a lot of girls pursuing him. Then again, he was also awfully shy, so he probably did and just hadn't noticed.

"You're thinking about that dorky guy again, aren't you?" Midna sighed, leaning back in the air and crossing her arms behind her head. "You're going to see him, but you'd better not waste as much time as you did before. Teaching such a weak guy how to use a sword..."

Link laughed at Midna, and she rolled her eyes. "This is important, okay? It's the only way we can save my people, and your world," she said sharply.

"I know," Link said. "Okay, take us to Castle Town."

Midna nodded and clenched her fist. She opened it, and revealed the embodiment of Zant's curse floating above her palm. She touched it to Link's forehead, and snatched it back into her fist. It disappeared instantly. Link groaned in pain as his body shifted into his beast form, growling irritably as Midna plopped onto his back heavily. Lifting her arms into the air, she took them both up in a shower of black.

*

Shad ran his fingers over the wrinkled edge of the map, enjoying the rumpled feeling of the paper. He tried to pretend he wasn't imagining it as Link's calloused hands, but he couldn't convince himself.

_I need to stop this nonsense, _he thought. _I met him a week ago, and now he's consuming my every thought. This crush is just getting worse as time passes._

"Hey, guys!" Telma shouted. Shad snapped to attention, shifting in his seat to look over at Telma. His jaw nearly dropped as he saw the very face that had been consuming his thoughts for the past week. Sandy hair in curtain-like bangs around his face, a lean, tanned body, deep blue eyes and those amazing arms. Shad could just imagine the strength of his muscles and the warm, beautiful skin concealed by his sleeves.

He coughed a little to clear his throat, suddenly all too aware he had just been blatantly checking out Link. Thanking the gods that Link was so oblivious, Shad rose to his feet and walked over to the swordsman, holding out his hand. Link took it and shook it firmly, the calloused hands Shad had been imagining only moments before pressing against Shad's smooth skin. Shad released his hand and stood without a word to say, staring down at his feet.

"Ashei's gone to Snowpeak," he managed to tell Link, forcing himself to look up.

Recognition flickered in Link's eyes for a moment, but then he focused his gaze on Shad, a smile on his lips.

"You may want to take a look for yourself," said Telma. "There are a lot of strange stories about a monster at Snowpeak. But before you take off again, honey, take Shad outside, _please_. He refuses to leave the bar, and I'm not the type to throw my weight around. You're strong enough to get him out. The poor man needs some fresh air."

Shad widened his eyes. "That's not true," he protested. "I have no need to leave."

Link just nodded at Telma. He met Shad's eyes, and jerked his head at the door.

"Really, Link, I'm fine. Don't waste time on me," Shad tried to explain, but Link shook his head and grabbed Shad's wrist, his grip surprisingly gentle but firm.

"Come on," said Link.

Shad sighed and nodded in defeat, letting Link lead him out the door. He noticed that the teenager still held onto his wrist even though he had agreed to go, and he felt a fluttering in his chest.

They walked through the street, getting the occasional odd look at Link's grip on Shad's wrist. Link pushed through the bustling crowd and led Shad out the East door to the steps.

They descended the steps, and it was when they got to the bottom of the steps that Link released Shad's wrist and turned to look at him, his face suddenly concerned.

"You look kind of tense. Need to hit something?" Link asked.

"Oh no, of course not," Shad replied hurriedly. "I'm not the violent type."

Link grinned. "Oh, come _on! _Violent or not, you need to relax. So hit me."

Shad gaped at him, not sure if Link was even being serious. "Link, I'm not going to hit you," he declined, his tone polite as usual.

Link shrugged and walked off to the left into the long grass. Shad looked uncertain for a moment, but followed him with a sigh.

He was about three steps behind Link when Link suddenly spun around and shoved his shoulder, sending him sprawling into the grass. As he fell, Shad's hand caught Link's arm, bringing the swordsman crashing down on top of him.

"What was that for?" Shad asked. He spoke quietly, using up most of his energy trying to stop his body from responding to Link on top of him.

"I was trying to get you to react, but I guess you really aren't violent," Link said, his eyes meeting Shad's.

"I told you," said Shad, sounding a little annoyed. It wasn't so much at Link as it was at himself. Thinking about books wasn't doing much to distract him from the attractive teenager in his personal bubble.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Link exclaimed. He hadn't made any move to get up, only shifting a little of his weight onto his hands so he didn't hurt Shad. "Who's your crush?"

Shad was having trouble concentrating. He could feel Link's warm, hard chest and their legs were tangled and Link asking who his crush was _certainly _wasn't helping. He wanted to just kiss him then and there, and think about the consequences later; but he didn't, because that wasn't what Shad did. He thought things through, he didn't take risks, and he sure didn't kiss teenagers, even if he was barely out of his teenage years himself.

"Get off me, please," he asked Link, not sure how much longer he could hold himself back.

"When you tell me, I'll get off."

Link leaned his face further towards Shad's, those deep blue eyes staring into Shad's own lighter blue eyes. On an impulse, he gently pushed that strand of stubborn brown hair out of the man's face. His eyes never left Shad's face, his intense gaze demanding an answer.

Shad couldn't handle the close proximity. Before he even knew what he was doing, he leaned in closer to Link and brushed his lips softly against the teen's, feeling a spark and shiver that ran down his spine. He pulled away and bit his bottom lip anxiously, ducking his head to avoid Link's eyes.

He felt a finger lift his chin, and then lips crashed into his. This was a real kiss, not like his feather-light brushing of lips. He was sure he melted as those strong arms wrapped around his waist and rolled them over so he was on top, looking down at Link's handsome face as the boy pulled away. He suddenly realised that at some point he'd wrapped his arms around Link's neck, his fingers linked at the nape.

"It's me?" Link asked, sounding honestly surprised.

"How could it not be?" Shad murmured.

"You give me butterflies too," Link admitted softly, nervously brushing Shad's side with his fingers. Shad tensed immediately, suddenly feeling tight in his chest. He forced himself to relax, and unlinked his fingers, softly stroking the skin at the back of Link's neck.

He felt Link shudder under him, and snatched his hand away, realising he'd done something wrong. "Sorry," he apologised with a sad look.

"No, I'm sorry," said Link. "It's uh... You know."

Shad felt a lifting in his chest as it sunk in. Link was attracted to him. Link responded to him like he responded to Link, as he'd just demonstrated.

With a small smile, he returned his hand to the back of Link's neck and lightly brushed the skin with his fingertips, noticing the way Link's body shuddered and the look he gave him, as if apologising for his reaction.

"When all this is over," murmured Shad, tracing patterns on the skin with his fingers. "We'll... try, right?"

Link's breath hitched at the touch, but he managed to nod. "Yeah," he agreed. "We will."


End file.
